


disobedience

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, This is kind of disgusting if I'm being honest, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus sneaks out. Diego sets him straight.





	disobedience

Klaus knows as soon as he sees Diego’s car pull up that he’s screwed. He knows what happens when he breaks the rules, and he just broke a big one.

Diego comes up to him, grabs his chin between his thumb and index finger and turns Klaus’ head slightly from one side to the other to check his pupils. Deciding that he’s in the clear - for that crime, at least - he moves his hand to cup his cheek.

“You okay?” He asks softly.

Klaus nods. Diego sighs in relief; he must’ve been worried as hell, really. Klaus couldn’t help but feel guilty about it; whenever he does something like this it’s because there’s something very wrong, and Diego knows it well enough to be concerned despite how angry or disappointed he might be.

And, yeah, there kind of was something wrong, because with Klaus there was always something wrong, but honestly? even if the nightmares got pretty bad that night, he’d gotten through worse without sneaking out in the middle of the night while Diego was out to go to some seedy bar downtown. It was one of the few - but strict - rules Diego had set up for him after they moved in together: no going out without permission. Diego almost always lets him as long as he has his cellphone with him and lets Diego know where he is.

And the fact that he went to a bar is just the final nail in the coffin. He’s really in for it this time.

After the concern melts away, Diego’s fucking livid, his expression resolute.  
“Alright. Get in the car,” he orders.

Klaus hesitates for barely a second - maybe he can make a run for it? - but Diego gives him that _look_, the one he always gives him when he wants to give him a warning, and he hurries into the passenger seat, hoping not to make the situation worse.

The ride home is quiet, and Klaus doesn’t know if it’s better or worse than all the times Diego has spent the whole way scolding him.

Once inside the apartment, Diego sits on their bed and pulls Klaus by the wrist so he’s standing right in front of him.

“You know what’s gonna happen now, right?” Diego asks, sternly.

Klaus can’t help it, immediately starts trying to talk his way out of the punishment he knows is coming. “I wasn’t even that bad!”

“Klaus, you went out without asking, you didn’t bring your phone with you, you didn’t even leave a note about where you would be. Not to mention the drinking and going to that shady ass part of town at night,” Diego chastises. “You know you deserve it. C’mon, over my knee.”

Klaus stays put and crosses his arms, staring Diego down defiantly. They’ve been here before; he should know by this point that trying to resist punishment wouldn’t do him any favors, but he can’t go down without a fight. He quickly regrets it, though - Diego’s stronger and faster than him, and he wants to make damn sure that Klaus sleeps on his stomach tonight, so he pulls his arm forcefully until Klaus is draped over his lap.

Klaus struggles, kicks and squirms, but Diego’s grip on his middle is firm and he has no chance of getting away. Diego waits patiently for his tantrum to be over, his arm hooked around Klaus’ waist and his free hand placed over his ass.

Once Klaus stops moving, he asks, “You done?” and Klaus’ cheeks go red. 

Diego arranges him into a more comfortable angle and flips Klaus’ skirt up before pulling his panties all the way down to his ankles. Klaus tries to grab onto the hem of the lingerie, but Diego pushes his hand away. It was useless anyway; he’s fully aware that Diego considers it more effective if he spanks him on the bare.

After his bottom is exposed, Diego rubs it gently with his hand. Klaus is extremely on edge from the anticipation of it, but Diego takes his sweet time running his hand across his cheeks before abruptly raising his palm and bringing it down with a sharp sound. Klaus yelps. Without giving him any time to recover, he gives him three swift, hard smacks in the same place before repeating the treatment on his other cheek.  
“I’ve had it with this kind of behavior, do you hear me?” He scolds, punctuating each word with a slap. When he gets no reply other than a whimper from Klaus, he raises his hand even higher, brings it down as hard as he can over his already rosy behind - “_do you hear me?_”

Klaus lets out a dry sob, but is quick to answer. “Yes -- Diegooo! I’m sorry! Please!”

But he doesn’t let up, just keeps the pace, spanking each cheek a few times before moving on to the next, leaving angry red marks.

“You really need to be taught a lesson.”

“Please! I already learned! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Damn right you’ll be good, because anytime you’re not you’ll end up right back over my knee!”

Klaus whines at every smack, repeating how good he’ll be from now on even though he can barely think the words from how much his sorry behind stings. He’s sure it must be bright red at this point. After a particularly hard slap he sniffles, and Diego seems to pick up on this, but instead of slowing down or stopping he starts spanking faster. Klaus keeps running his mouth with promises of being a good boy in the future, his voice trembling, and eventually Diego raises one of his legs to gain better access to Klaus’ sensitive sit-spots. At this point Klaus is openly crying, but it gets him no sympathy from Diego, who keeps spanking away and occasionally reprimanding him for his behavior.

“Are you gonna disobey me again?” He asks between spanks.

“No! no, please, I’ll never do it again! I’ll behave, I swear!”

“Good.” And with that, he stops.

He strokes Klaus’ bottom softly, and runs his other hand through his hair comfortingly as Klaus cries - as much from embarrassment as from the pain.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby boy. You did so well,” he whispers. “We’re almost done.”

Klaus’ eyes widen. _Almost_? he’s already so fucking sore. He’s pretty sure he won’t be sitting down properly for days after this, and it’s still not over?

Diego wraps his arm around Klaus’ waist again, and Klaus hears him opening the nightstand drawer with his free hand. Fuck.

“Please, don’t! I won’t do it again! I’ll be so good, please, not with that!” But after a short pause, he feels the paddle being pressed against his ass. He shivers just from the touch of it.  
They - or, more accurately, Diego - got the paddle a couple months back. Klaus had been misbehaving a lot during that period, enough that Diego decided he needed to up his game when it came to disciplining Klaus, really teach him what happens when he’s disobedient or reckless (or both). He didn’t use it often, he usually just spanked him with his hand (though it still left him with a sore ass for days - Diego was nothing if not thorough with his punishments), but when he was particularly naughty Diego would break out the paddle at the end of a spanking as a final reminder of why it’s not a good idea to break the rules.

Klaus bit his lip in a futile attempt to stop sobbing when he hadn’t even been hit yet. There were still tears running down his face and his ass felt like it was on fire.

“Alright, I’m only going to give you ten because you took your punishment so well, but trust me when I say that because of what you did I should give you at least twenty,” Diego says, the paddle still resting against his skin. “You’re going to count. You lose count, we start over. Understood?”

Klaus nods.

Diego raises the paddle. Klaus jumps instinctively, but Diego just brings it down softly to rest against his cheeks again. He exhales, relieved.

And then actually comes the first smack. He yells. God, it hurts so fucking much.

“Count.”

“O-one”

The next spank is a little harder and falls on his right cheek.

“Two,” he sobs.

The third one lands on the fleshiest part of his rear.

“Three! Fuck! I’m sorry!”

Diego doesn’t say anything, just lifts the paddle once more. Four and five come quick, one after the other, and Klaus barely manages to count them both before they’re on number six. Diego’s never spanked him this hard before - he really screwed up this time. There’s something bitter in his stomach. He’s barely managed to drift away for a second when Diego hits him again. He almost forgets to count, but Diego gives him a moment to do so, realizing Klaus is beginning to understand why he has to be disciplined.

The last three come slow, leaving an agonizing few seconds in between each one, letting Klaus fully process the pain before the horrific realization that there was another one to come. Once they’re done, Klaus is an absolute wreck, crying and muttering apologies that sound quite a lot more honest this time. Diego rubs his back tenderly.

“I was worried sick, you know?” Diego says softly. Klaus nods but can’t manage a coherent response. “It’s okay, baby, it’s all forgiven. Just… Please don’t do it again.”

“I- I won’t.”

“Good, because next time you sneak out I’ll pull down your panties and tan your hide wherever I find you, understand?”

Holy shit. He’s definitely, definitely never sneaking out again. Getting bent over Diego’s knee like a naughty little boy is humilliating enough - if he got spanked in public he would be downright _mortified_.

Diego reaches into the drawer again and pulls out some cream to rub onto his sore bottom. Klaus breathes out, thankful for the feeling of something cold against his ass. After he’s applied it, Diego says: “Okay, baby, I know this was a long punishment, but you know the drill. Go stand in the corner,” which is something that Diego always insisted on after every spanking; that way, he figures, Klaus will have a moment to process things and really reflect on what he did. “Face to the wall. I want you to really think about how dangerous what you did was. Anything could’ve happened to you.”

“Y-yes, Diego. I’m sorry”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.”

Diego helps him stand up and kisses his forehead before guiding him to the corner, where he spends a good twenty minutes.

They sleep chest to chest, because any kind of friction against Klaus’ butt would be fucking painful, but Diego holds him tight against him either way. Klaus sighs, content, before drifting off.


End file.
